


【evanstan+海包】良性循环-21

by nazyple



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazyple/pseuds/nazyple





	【evanstan+海包】良性循环-21

半夜十二点多，一个陌生男人、在一个极其极其安静的环境里、替Sebastian接了电话。

没在party，没在通告，没在应酬，不是助理。

“你好”，Chris死死地攥着手机，手掌展肌硌的发白，他一字一顿道，  
“我找Seb，seb在哪？”

“啊，Sebby他太累了，刚睡下”，hemsworth散漫的叹口气，“毕竟太辛苦了嘛。”

“......”

“有什么事吗？等他白天醒了我会转告给他的。”

“你是哪位？”

“我啊？”hemsworth哂笑，“你和seb什么关系，我就和seb什么关系。”

那头猛地挂断了电话。

“嚯”，hemsworth叼烟龇着半边白牙，含糊不清的戏谑，“Evans不会没听出来我是谁吧？”

他回到房间，单膝压上床面，腰间系的浴巾松松垮垮，hemsworth拨弄着sebastian耳垂问道，

"你俩什么关系啊？不是同事关系吗？"

" Evans知道你喜欢他吗？"

 

没有人回答。

·

hemsworth扣着下颌问Sebastian在喊谁的时候，Sebastian逃避似的闭上了眼睛。

大家都是Chris，可会被Sebastian叫的Chris只有一个人。

“你在喊哪个Chris？”hemsworth转手掐着Sebastian的屁股肉肏出汁水，"Evans？Chris Evans？”

“........啊......哈.....Chr...Chris.....”Sebastian呜咽地咬上hemsworth的肩膀，津液漓漓拉拉地从嘴里淌下，水不溜秋带着热度的舌头无视牙齿的恨劲，猫仔一般舔着。

但hemsworth突然很不爽。

因为他感觉肩膀有大颗大颗的眼泪砸下来，一直滑到他的肩胛骨。

不是生理泪水流下的感觉，就是眼泪。

“你哭什么？”hemsworth扯住Sebastian的头发后拉，逼他看着自己的眼睛，

“想Evans可没用，Evans在和Jenny slate共、度、良、宵、呢。”

意乱情迷的Sebastian无意识地瞳孔微缩，他一把卡住Hemsworth的脖子，指甲在hemsworth的侧颈刮了若干道血痕。

明明把眼珠子都哭成了天主大教堂镶嵌的彩色玻璃，Sebastian可能不清楚满是情欲的愤恨在自己眼里毫无威慑力，Hemsworth朝着里面那点直捣黄龙，把身下人侵犯地微微抽搐，牙齿松开零零散散不能自已的浪叫。

谁能想到在操湿自个同事的同时还能得知一个惊天大八卦。

Sebastian喜欢Evans。

奇了。

“你把Evans当成你的Cap了？”hemsworth好奇，“你什么时候喜欢上Evans的？Bucky？”

Sebastian呻唤着主动摇摆身体把hemsworth的整根吞进去，他嗓音嘶哑地说，

“闭....嘴........”

hemsworth被爽的用舌头舔了舔牙床，他的巨根硬如烙铁，不甘示弱的在窄道里横冲直撞，刺激的身下人暖室绞缩。

Hemsworth特想问Sebastian，Evans也这么干过你吗？Evans好像早就和Jenny slate在一起了？你是个gay？

但是做爱老提及其他男人就太没意思了。

“Chris，Chris Hemsworth”，hemsworth精准的捕捉到Sebastian的双唇，凶狠地吻下，

“Seb，现在，操你的Chris是我。”

·

晚上Evans没再打电话过来，一觉好眠到天明。

hemsworth四肢熊抱着Sebastian，下巴搁在Sebastian的头顶，被子不知被谁蹬掉到了地上，不过两个坦诚相对的大男人团在一起反而很热。

但Hemsworth睁眼之后几乎是冷汗直冒。

What the fuck.

 

我是不是把Sebastian上了？

我好像把Sebastian上了？

我把Sebastian上了……

Hemsworth看了眼怀里的"惨不忍睹"的Sebastian更是晴天霹雳——

我艹，禽兽。

他心虚的心跳飞快。

我动也不敢动，我睡也不敢睡。

 

Sebastian的手机再次亮起，Hemsworth抻脖子扫了一眼。

我的妈，怎么又是Evans的电话。

不会真有什么事要说吧。

干的很爽睡的很爽把脑内精虫消灭后的hemsworth各种意义上的头疼，他推了推昏睡的Sebastian，  
"接电话，Seb。"

Sebastian哼哼唔唔往hemsworth怀里钻，胳膊抱着hemsworth的背缠的死紧。

hemsworth无奈的拍了拍怀里人光裸的翘臀，  
“seb，Evans给你打电话了，接不接？”

“......接...接.....”Sebastian眼都没睁开，软着手到处摸，“我.......手机呢.....”

再摸就得摸出一身火，hemsworth深吸一口气，他抓着Sebastian的手禁锢在怀里，  
“你别乱摸了，我给你接通你说话，听到没有？”

“嗯....谢...谢.......”Sebastian脸颊贴着Hemsworth梆硬的胸膛，嘟着嘴蹭蹭。

Hemsworth接通电话放在Sebastian耳边。

"……Seb？"

"啊……"，Sebastian嗓音沙哑堪比破锣，" Chris……"

" Seb你……嗓子...是生病了吗？" Chris面色唰白，"生病了就要好好休息好好吃药，有好好吃饭吗？你现在在哪哦，助理有在身边吗？今天还有通…"

"我没生病……" Sebastian脑海混沌，"助理没在……你在……说什么呀……"

"……"

"喂……？喂……" Sebastian听那边没了声响，再次沉入梦乡。

Hemsworth拍拍Sebastian的头，挂了电话。

"唉，你还是安心睡觉吧。"

 

去年的今天，在去往普罗威斯登的火车里，那节空荡荡的车厢只坐了两个人，对面的人鼻头红红，一边笑一边挪了一片红叶在他面前，

"送你了，秋天的礼物~"

 

Chris站在原地捂着脸喃喃，

“...我好想你。”

手机中传来的回应只有挂断的忙音。

波士顿的秋季有23℃，但是今年却让人感到通体生寒。

 

——  
TBC

 

海总对包包的称呼从Sebastian变成seb了有没有发现！


End file.
